Hate me, love me, fuck me, leave me
by ScrappyChan
Summary: Kagami finds Aomine cheating and moves to america but comes back 2 years later.
1. Why

**Kagami's POV**

I look out the plane window as tears start to form in my eyes. Everything around me disappears and the only thing going on in my mind is _'Why?' _

_"_Kagami are you okay" I turn to look at the guy sitting next to me, the person that comforted me when I was broken, Takao.

"Yeah. I'm just upset."

"Don't worry too much Kagami. We're almost there. Right Sakurai?"

"Right." I smiled at Takao and Sakurai before turning my head and looking out the window again. Is this how it was going to end?_ Daiki? _

_-Flashback-  
"Damn it Aomine! Answer me when I text or call!" I throw a pillow at the wall as I get up and storm towards the door. 'I guess i'll go visit him.' _

_I slowly open the door to Aomine's house and take off my shoes. As I walk up the stairs I make sure the stairs don't make any sound. I slow down once I see his bedroom door and put my hand on the knob. I open the door and turn on the lights only to see Aomine sleeping in bed with a woman. She has Brown hair with blue at the end of her tips. wait? isnt that Horikita mai-chan? The girl Aomine obsessed about. As I recover from my shock I open my mouth..._

_"A-aomine!" I cover my mouth with my hand and hold back my tears. I trusted you... twice...  
"K-K-KAGAMI! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _

_"You never answered my calls or texts and you never visit me or play one-on-one anymore. But I should've known you never loved me. I was just a toy to you. But I let you toy with my feelings.." I turn around and storm out of his house while wiping my tears. As I run back to my house I run into something and fall on my butt. I look up and see green. Midorima and takao?!_

_"Kagami? Why are you crying?" I think of an excuse to tell Midorima. I turn to look at Takao only to see that he is looking at me with eyes of care. It was almost as if he understood what was happening just by the looks of my eyes._

"Kagami fell of his butt Shin-chan. That's why he has a pained expression" I sat there on my butt looking at Takao as he winked at me. Takao helped me? I should thank him for it later.

"Ah yeah my butt is sensitive that hurt Midorima. Well I should get going. Bye Takao, Midorima." I get up and wave at them before I start walking back home.

_I was close to my apartment til my stomach started growling. I never ate at all today, didn't I? I stopped by the grocery store close to my apartment to buy ingredients for miso soup. As I was reaching for the soup another hand was reaching for it too. I turned to look at the owner of the hand. _

_"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!... Kagami-san?"  
"Sakurai from Touou? And you can just call me Kagami."  
"Kagami-sa... Kagami why are you're eyes all puffy."  
"It's a long story but maybe you can join me for dinner I'll explain everything. I hate eating alone."  
"Sure Kagami! I'm sorry for the disturbance!"  
I chuckle at the apologetic mushroom "Stop saying sorry so much" "I'M SORRY!"_

_After I explained everything to Sakurai and we finished our food I was about to set up a guest room for him until I heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" I hope its not Aho-... Aomine._

_"Takao? uhh come in."_

_As we all sat across from eachother in the living room in silence I started to fidget a little. "so..." we both look at Sakurai in confused looks. It was silent for about 2 more minutes til I broke the silence. "I wanna move to america. But you guys can't tell anyone." _

_"Okay. But you have to take us with you!" _

_-Flashback end-_

"ami... Kagami!"  
"Huh!?"  
"We've arrived Kagami. Takao is getting the car."  
"Oh okay... Ne, Sakurai... Thank you for being there for me."  
"Just think of Me and Takao as your brothers. We'll always be there for you."

**Aomine's POV **

I kicked a can from the sidewalk as I think about what happened last night. Maybe I should call him. I take out my phone and dial his number. _'I'm sorry the number you are trying to call right now is currently busy' _"Tch" Maybe he's at home. Once I got to his apartment I knocked on the door about 10 times.

Damn it! I'm tired of waiting! I look under the mat and try to find the key thats always under there. What the hell? where's the key! I calm down and start running towards seirin. I open the gym door and run inside. Everyone stops and looks at me.

"Aomine-kun? what are you doing here?"  
"Is Kagami here!?"  
"Why are you looking for Kagami?" Everyone turns to look at Midorima.  
"I can't find him."  
"It seem's that Kagami has run off with Takao and Sakurai." Everyone turns to their right and see's a man coming out of the shadows.  
"Imayoshi?" Everyone screams in unison.

After I explained what happened There was a dark and murderous aura leaking out of seirin's basketball team.

"Don't hate me. I regret what happened." With that I quickly run out of the gym and start walking to Touou. Once I reached Touou I climbed onto the roof top.

"Why should I even care? He was just a sex toy to me. I don't care... do i?" even so... Where did you run off to Kagami? I sit up as I feel my heart aching. Is this what real love is? why did I cheat on him? He cooked for me. He cleaned for me. He loved me. He cared for me. He was the one person I could really play against in basketball. I punched the ground so hard my knuckles began to bleed. Is this what real love feels like? Is this what it's like to be broken inside? I really did love Bakagami didn't I?

**-2 Years later-**

**Kise's POV**

Who is this new model/actor/singer that I keep hearing about? Apparently he came back from America but he is fully Japanese. _'Did you hear? He's going to be on tv. The new tv show called Late at night with celebrities! He's going to sing his new hit single!' _I finally get to see who he is! I take out my phone and text the rest of the kiseki no sedai.

From: Kise  
To: Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Muraskibara.

Message: There's a new celebrity in japan and he's more famous than me! Come to my place at 8:00 tonight and well see who this new celebrity is-ssu!

and... send. 

-At 8:00-

I run to the door and open it. "You guys are finally here!" As they sit on the couch in the movie room I get some snacks (and 10x the snacks for murasakibara)  
"Scoot over Aomineicchi! I wanna sit next to Kurokocchi!" I turn on the tv and switch to channel 4.

"All right now for the person you've been waiting for!" I turn down the volume as the crowd cheers loudly. "YOU LOVE HIM! YOU WANT HIM! YOU WANNA PLAY 1-ON-1 WITH HIM!... KAGAMI TAIGA!"

"Kagami-kun/Taiga/Bakagami/Kaga-chin/Kagami/Kagamicchi!?"

We all watched as Kagami ran onto the stage and waved at the fans and took a seat closest to the interviewer.  
"How are you today Kagami-san!" "I'm great Yuki-chan!"  
"So are you going to sing a song for us tonight?"  
"Actually I am, It's a song I wrote 2 years ago. But I decided to release it yesterday." 

**Aomine's POV **

I watched as this Yuki person gave Kagami a microphone and he ran to the singing stage. "How are you guys today! I'm gonna sing you my latest hit!"  
My eyes twitched as the music began playing. So this is what you've been up to Kagami? What kind of dumb shit did he right about. Probably some dumb girl he fell in love with. Pft.

_'I see you with your new girl and i can't help but think._

_You and I could've been something,_  
_And- it's killing me._  
_To say- I'm glad you found love._  
_To say- I hope she's the one'_

**What the... is kagami... singing... about me?**

_'Lemme keep it all inside, Keep lying.  
__Telling you i'm fine,  
But inside I'm falling apart.  
I wish I never met you  
But I'm so glad I did  
And the girl by your side now.  
She's lucky to be his'_

**Kagami... do you still hate me?**

**I** watched as kagami got off the stage and sat back down.

"So kagami. We've all been wondering since you released that song. What is your sexuality?"  
"My sexuality? Well I'm bisexual of course."

I turn my head and grab the remote and turn off the tv. I storm out of kise's house and drive away.

Damn it Kagami! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I EVER LOVED!

* * *

Song - Amanda yang - Pretend (im okay)

Pretend kagami is singing in a manly voice btw...


	2. Obey me!

**Aomine's POV**

I can't believe that Kagami is back in Japan. How can he run away with Takao and Sakurai for 2 years and come back like nothing happened. UGH! This is so frustrating!

All I want to know is if Kagami still loves me. Nah. He probably hates me, I don't blame him though. He trusted me and I was caught cheating twice. He probably never wants to see me agai-

"Daiki!" I turn to look at the owner of the familiar feminine voice. Oh it's Mai-chan. Ever since I slept with her she's been clinging to me. I don't mind it sometimes but now that Kagami's back and I know I really did fall in love with him I don't want to be caught with her again...

"You didn't answer my calls lately Daiki!"  
"Ah. Sorry, i've been busy lately." I scratch the back of my neck nervously and flash a grin.  
"It's okay!" I stood there as she was about to tip toe and give me a peck on the cheek. "Aomine?" I stood there frozen like a tree when I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind. I turn around and see red hair. "K-kagami."

I stood there for what seemed like hours and watched as Kagami's expression turned into a hurtful frown while he look over to Mai-chan.  
"It's not what it looks like..." I tried to close the distance between me and kagami but before I could he ran away at full speed. I wanted to run after him but Mai-chan wouldn't let go of my arm.

**Kagami's POV **

That stupid Aomine! I hate him! I hate him! I keep on running to who knows where until I bump into something or rather someone. "Kagachin?" I looked up at the purple haired giant as I stood up. "What's wrong Kagachin? are you okay?" I stood there in silence until I felt my heart ache again.

I started to cry again. "No!" I run up to Murasakibara and hugged him tight. "I'm not okay! I will never be okay!" I began pouring my eyes out as I hugged the purple haired giant. "My heart aches everytime I hear his name, See his picture, Hear his voice, See him on tv!" Murasakibara was always one person I would actually hug because he was like Himuro's son/boyfriend.

**Murasakibara's POV **

** I **looked down at the man hugging me and pouring his eyes out like a waterfall. _"My heart aches everytime I hear his name, See his picture, Hear his voice, See him on tv!" _Minechin, You hurt him this bad? I stared blankly at the sky not knowing what to do. I always thought of Kagachin as a little brother. He would always bake me sweets.

When the crying stopped and the hug loosened I looked down to find Kagami sleeping against me. I let out a inaudible sigh and throw Kagachin carefully over my shoulder and walk to the first place I could think of.

"Atsushi what are you doing her-.." I looked at Akachin with a serious expression as he eyes Kagachin. "Atsushi why are you carrying Taiga?"  
"Kagachin fell asleep while he was crying on me because of Minechin and I thought maybe he could stay with you for a while. I heard from Takao that Kagachin hasn't found a place to live yet."

I prayed to Kami that Akachin would do this favor for me. I know deep inside Akachin is kind and not the yandere people thing he is. My frown turns into a grin as I hear Akachin sigh. "Fine he may stay here until he is ready to find a place of his own." "Thank you Akachin!"

"Whatever Atsushi but you will owe me!" I followed Akashi up the stairs and into the guest room and put him down on the bed.  
"Atsushi we should get going we have a meeting with the rest of the kiseki no sedai" I get into the back of Akashi's limo and wait for the driver to take us to the meeting place.

**Akashi's POV **

**I **don't think it would be safe to let Daiki see Taiga. I always acted like I hated Taiga but really Taiga was someone I held dear. He wasn't afraid to talk to me like a normal person or disobey my orders. It actually pained me to hear what Daiki had done to Taiga. After all he put up with all the shit Daiki put him through.

Why must Daiki push away the people that he love. Even Momoi stopped clinging to Daiki alot after the incident._ Sigh. _I guess Daiki really is an idiot after all. I take out my phone and read the latest new. 'Super model/actor/singer Kagami Taiga in dangered.' My eyes widened with shock as I opened the link.

_"A gang of celebrity hunters have targeted Kagami-kun. This so called gang sneaks into the celebrities houses in their sleep and drugs them with aphrodisiac and sometimes rapes them." _I gulped down the giant ball forming in my throat. maybe we should turn back? "Akachin we're here." Damn too late.

I hurry out of the limo and run towards the meeting place. "Akashi-kun you finally made it." Without hesitation I took out my phone and showed all of them the article about Kagami. "Everyone get in my Limo!" as we got to my house I nearly attacked my door with the keys. Once I finally got the door opened we heared a loud crashing noise and a whimper/yelp. "KAGAMI-KUN!" we all ran upstairs to Kagami's room and rushed in.

I walked towards the bed and pulled off the blanket only to find a flustered Kagami that was fully clothed and hugging a small pillow. "Taiga are you okay?" as I watched him sit up while hugging a pillow I blushed at the sight of seeing Kagami flustered. I let my eyes roam over his body to see if he had any bruises. He was fine nothing was differe- wait! what's that! H-he's hard?!

_'this so called gang sneaks into the celebrities houses in their sleep and drugs them with aphrodisiac and sometimes rapes them.' _Oh. They must have drugged him. Maybe I should tell the others to leave. I turned around and slowly open my eyes to see a Kuroko constantly wiping his nose with tissues, Kise on the floor with blood leaking out of his nose, Midorima with a perverted look in his eyes, and a fainted Murasakibara. I dragged everyone out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I thought of ways to get them all out of my house so Kagami could 'take care of his business' but I couldn't carry the passed out Murasakibara and Kise so I waited for them to get up. Once they woke up I was about to tell them to leave before I killed them all we heared something we shouldn't have.  
_"nngh...ah...hahh...nhhgg..." _I blushed 50 shades of red as well as the others standing near me. _Buzz. _I felt a small vibration in my pocket and noticed I got a phone call. "Moshi mosh? Ah Hello Daiki." "Akashi are you busy right now? I called everyone else but they didn't pick up" "I'm no-" _"hahhh... ngghn..." _"WOAH! AKASHI! If you were busy with someone you could've just told me! I would've just hung up and left you alone!" "BAKA! IM NOT WITH ANYONE RIGHT NOW THATS TA-" I thought for a few seconds. I can't tell him Kagami is at my house. He'd want to see Kagami. I flash a evil grin before hanging up."Who? Akashi? Hello?" I quickly hang up my phone and rush everyone back into the limo and wait for Kagami to come out of his room.

"Taiga."  
"Yes Akashi?"  
"We will be hosting a party tonight."  
"Um... okay?"  
"And you will be serving our guests. You will listen as I say or I will kick you out and make you live no the street" as harsh as I sounded I needed him to listen.  
"Okay. I will do as you say!"  
"Great! You will start off by wearing this!." I hand him a maid outfit with matching high socks that connected to the black laced panties with a pair of tiger ears and a tail. I smirk to myself as Kagami turns the same color as his hair.

This is going to be a great~ party. Get ready for the biggest present of your life, Daiki~~


	3. Kagami our Maid-sama!

_**Kagami's POV**_

I looked at myself in the mirror while playing with the end of my skirt. I was surprised that Akashi got this maid outfit in my exact measurements. I feel embarrassed. What will people this when they see me like this? Whatever. I need to suck it up. If I don't follow what Akashi says he's going to kick me out and I don't have enough money from being a singer/actor/model right now. I spent all my money on new clothing and food since the plane lost all my luggage.

I walk out of my room and wait for Akashi to tell me what I should do next. "What should I do now Akashi?" "I am going to tell you the directions for tonight while we wait for the others to come back with all the decorations. 1.) When you serve the guests you will call them either Master or Onii-chan. 2.) When a person refuses to take orders from you, you shall seduce them. 3.) You will be my personal butler and you will wear that outfit until you move out. Am I clear?" "Crystal..."

_Ding dong. _"Just on time. Go answer the door and settle them in the living room." "Yes, Master." Damn it! This is horrid! My dignity is ruined. So bad. I slowly walk to the entrance door and turn the knob. "Welcome back Master's" I bow down slightly and move to the side to let them in. I show them to the living room and get them some snacks. "Master Akashi will be here soon. Please do not break anything." I bow down again before I turn and leave.

That was so embarrassing!

**Kise's POV**

Shit.. that was so hot... Why was Kagamicchi dressed like that? Damn I can't control myself if I see him like that. But I have to. Aomineicchi might kill me if I get anywhere near Kagamicchi. But seeing him wearing that outfit is too damn sexy. I just wanna run to him and tame him like a good little tiger.

"Kise-kun what are you thinking about?"  
"Eh? uh... nothing."  
"You're lying Kisechin! Your nose is bleeding! You were thinking pervy stuff about Kagachin!"  
"UWAH! BUT IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! MIDORIMACCHI'S NOSE IS BLEEDING TOO!"  
"I am not. You must be seeing things." I chuckle as Midorima wipes his nose with a tissue.

(You must be thinking 'wait I thought this was an aokaga fic?' yes and it is. But let me break it down for you. We all love Kagamicchi but Aominecchi and I love kagami different than the others love him. But Kagamicchi chose Aominecchi over me.)

This is my chance to embrace Kagami and care for him since he's heart broken. Deep inside I know Kagamicchi might have feelings for me too. Even if most of his heart belongs to Aominecchi. I will love you for eternity Kagamicchi...

**Akashi's POV**

After I invited all my guests I made my way into the living room. "Alright. Now let's get decorating!" "TAIGA GET BACK DOWN HERE!" "Okay Master!"  
"Akashi-kun. Why type of shit are you trying to pull? dressing Kagami-kun in that dumb outfit"  
"Don't lie kuroko you know you like it too."

"I'm here Master. What do you need?"  
"Help us decorate and make snacks. You can start off by putting up the banner. I already set up the latter."  
"Okay."

-10 minutes later-  
"Hey Akashicchi"  
"What is it Ryouta?"  
"Have you seen Kagamicchi around. I haven't seen him."  
"He's up there" I pointed up the later at the male trying to get the banner to stay. If you looked up from where Kise and I were standing you could see the panties I made him wear.

I smirked to myself as I saw Kise's face go tomato red and his nose was dripping out blood. "Anyway Ryouta get back to work." "H-Hai..."  
Maybe this party will get more interesting than I thought...

"Taiga, you can go make snacks now."  
"Yes Master."

**Kagami's POV**

I looked at all the ingredients on the table and gaped at myself. How much snacks am I making? I took the list of snacks I was supposed to make. Maybe it wasn't that much? Nope. It was a huge list. I peeked my head out the living room and saw the giant table I was supposed to put the snacks on. Time to look at the list.  
_Chocolate ruffles  
Cookies  
Shrimp puffs  
Bacon balls  
Mini tacos  
Chocolate Cake  
Vanilla cake  
Fruit Punch  
Lemonade  
Skittle Vodka.  
_I guess I'll start with the drinks. I look through the cabinets til I found 3 party bowls for drinks. They looked like small fountains that poured the drinks like a water fall. I never liked fruit punch or lemonade so I guess I'd be drinking vodka. ha. I can't hold my alcohol but I can't thirst myself to death right?

-After all that baking/cooking-  
"Guy's can you help me put the snacks on the table!"  
"Sure!" They all yelled in unison.  
"Thanks!"  
ugh. 1 more hour til everyone arrives.

**-An hour later-**

I open the door and a bunch of guests come rushing in. I feel like a shop owner on black Fridays. I start to yawn until I see a flash of pink. Momoi?  
I pull Momoi to the side and start a conversation with her not noticing that Aomine walked in. "Kagamin I haven't seen you in so long how are you!"  
"I'm great actually. Besides wearing this outfit of course." We both laugh as Momoi hands me some Vodka. "Oh sorry I can't hold my alcohol."  
"Don't be such a buzz kill Kagamin! It's a party, were supposed to have fun!."  
"Oh alright!"  
"Yay! That's the spirit Kagamin! CHEERS!" We clanked our cups together and started to take a sip. Approximately 5 glasses of vodka later...

Damn... is it hot in here? My cheeks feel like they're on fire. I wanna kiss someone. I'm so horny right now... Who's that hot guy over there. Oh my gosh he's coming my way! I watched as he comes up to me, tilts my head up and gives me a soft, yet passionate kiss. I put down my drink and hold onto the back of his shirt as he put his hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss. 'nngh' I moan into the kiss as we make our way to the door. I don't know where i'm going but all I know is that i'm dead drunk, making out with a stranger, horny, and I think we're going to his place.

**Aomine's POV**

I growl softly as I see a random guy coming up to MY Kagami. Whatever Kagami might push him away. Nope, instead he put down his drink and hung onto the back of the guys shirt. I growl as they make their way to the door and leave. So he's just gonna leave with a stranger just like that? what?

"Tch" Whatever he moved on. I moved on. So what.

_**The next morning **_

**Kagami's POV**

I woke up from an uncomfortable position and sat up on the bed. I looked to my right and saw a stranger sleeping. I sat there in silence recalling what had happened last night before getting up carefully trying not to wake the stranger. I put on the clothes that were laying on the table folded neatly. I snuck out the door and called a taxi.

I opened the door and walked into Akashi's manshion trying not to get caught. I turned around to close the door quietly. I turned back around only to be faced with rainbow haired people.  
"Where were you last night?" they all asked in unison.  
"I was with someone.."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know their name."  
"Just go get changed into your uniform Taiga."  
"Hai."


	4. Let me prove to you that I can love

**Aomine's POV**

Last night I couldn't stand the fact that Kagami went home with a stranger. So I stayed over a Akashi's house. I'm currently sitting on his bed waiting for him to come back. I heard Akashi tell him to change back into his 'uniform' so I hid behind his door.

"I hate my uniform so much." I tried to supress my laughter as he closed the door. Once the door was shut I pushed him into the wall and slammed hands onto the wall while putting my knee between his legs. I won't let him escape this time.  
"Hey there my little tiger" I purred in his ear and sent shivers down his spine. I smirked to myself as I felt accomplished.  
"A-aomine... why are you in my room?"  
"You know why I'm here. I haven't seen you in 2 years. Ka~Ga~Mi~. That makes me angry." I take my left hand off the wall and grab his wrist tightly. "ah... a-a-aomine that hurts"  
"Why did you leave me KAGAMI!"  
"Because you're a jerk! a man whore! you toyed with my feelings!" I growled at him and attacked his lips with my own. I almost forgot what it felt like to have his soft pink lips on mine. I smirked into the kiss and was about to snaked my hand up his shirt when -

_SLAM! _"Hello Aominecchi~ Kagamicchi~" "Tch. Nice timing Kise" I quickly pull away from Kagami and walk downstairs. Damn it Kise! You should know better than to try and steal whats mine. Kagami belongs with me and ONLY me. I'll prove it to him. Once I got into my car I pulled out my phone and called the fanciest resturant I knew. "Hi, I'd like to make reservations for 2 please."

**Kagami's POV**

What just happened? How can that jerk think I'll still let him love me when he broke my heart. He just wants to use me. I'm nothing but a toy to him. I was stupid enough to believe that THE Aomine Daiki had feelings for me. Of course he would leave me to be with Mai-chan any day he'd be stupid not to. He was into boobs and curves. I could never compete with that. _Ring! _"Uh I need to answer this Kise. Can you please excuse me for a moment." "Okay." After he left I quickly picked up, it was my manager. "Moshi mosh?" "Kagami-san you have a photo shoot with Kise today." I blinked for a few times. "Eh? uh... hai..." "Don't be late. You have 10 minutes to get here." I quickly hang up and change into a normal outfit.

I drag Kise into the limo and tell the driver to get to our photo shoot. "Eh? Kagamicchi why are we going to a photo shoot." "We have a photo shoot together for some reason." I had a really bad feeling about this because my photographer is a GIANT yaoi fan girl. Things are about to get complicated... I glanced at Kise when he wasn't looking and blushed a little. Well maybe it won't be that bad. Kise is kind of attractive. I kept stealing glances from Kise and blushed like a school girl.

_**Kise's POV**_

I smirked to myself as I saw Kagamicchi stealing glances from me when he thought I wasn't looking. He's blushing a lot. I knew he liked me! I knew it! Oh is that the place he models at? WOAHH ITS LIKE 10X BIGGER THAN MY STUDIO! Kagamicchi just how famous are you!?

"Etto... this is our stop." I can't wait to model with Kagami! I get out of the limo and wait for Kagami to show me to his studio area. I look up at the building and saw a huge sign, 'Kagami corp' That explains alot... Once Kagami stopped I looked around. This place wasn't just huge on the outside!

"Hi im the photographer! My name is Misaki Akihiko! You may call me Misaki."  
"Hello Misaki. I am Kise Ryouta"  
"I know I know I love your magazine!"  
"I cant wait to work with you and Kagamicchi today!"  
"Me neither!"  
I chuckled at Kagami turned the color of a tomato.

**Misaki's POV**

**I **smirked as I saw Kagami blush when Kise said he couldn't wait to work with him. Oh this is gonna be interesting. Who is that girl coming towards us? "Oh hello Kagami-san!" "OH uh hey... Mai-chan." How do they know each other? We haven't introduced them yet. "Can I talk with you in private Kagami-san?" "Oh um... sure.." what is so important that it needed to be private?

I slowly followed them with a camera making sure they didn't see me. Once they stopped I hid behind a wall a turn on my camera. "I don't want you hanging out near Aomine ever again."  
"What?"  
"What are you def!? I said I dont want you hanging near Daiki again! He's MINE NOW! GOT IT!?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Mai-chan.."  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING WITH ME. HE SLEPT WITH ME BECAUSE HE GOT TIRED OF YOU. GOT IT! SO DON'T EVER TALK TO MY DAIKI AGAIN!" While I recovered from my shock I turned off my camerca that recorded their conversation and walked to the tv studio.

I told the Tv studio to play the video on every station and they did exactly that. Aomine Daiki, you better be watching TV.  
So this Aomine dare break my Kagami's heart? This will be a living hell. I look at Kise then back at Kagami and smirk to myself.

**Aomine's POV**

I was watching basketball on TV when suddenly the scream became all static. "Tch. what the hell?" I turned to all the channels but they were all static. I stared at the screen for about 20 seconds when suddenly a picture started to form and the static slowly faded. Was that... MAI-CHAN AND KAGAMI?

**_"I don't want you hanging out near Aomine ever again." _**  
**_"What?"_**  
**_"What are you def!? I said I dont want you hanging near Daiki again! He's MINE NOW! GOT IT!?"_**  
**_"I don't know what you're talking about Mai-chan.."_**  
**_"Don't play dumb with me! I know YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING WITH ME. HE SLEPT WITH ME BECAUSE HE GOT TIRED OF YOU. GOT IT! SO DON'T EVER TALK TO MY DAIKI AGAIN!" _**

Damn it Mai-chan! WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!? I take out my phone and call Mai. _"Hello" _  
_"Why did you that?!" _  
_"Do what?" _  
_"WHY DID YOU TELL KAGAMI NEVER TO HANG OUT NEAR ME AGAIN?"_  
_"I wanted to tell him to back off because your mine now!"_  
_"YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! KAGAMI IS EVERYTHING TO ME! HE CAN COOK HE CAN CLEAN HE CAN PLEASURE ME MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! YOU WERE JUST A FLING!"_  
_"...A-AAHHOO! I HATE YOU!"_ I sighed to myself as she hung up the phone. Whatever I never liked her anyway. Her cooking sucked more than Satsuki's. Now, what outfit should I wear when I ask Kagami on a date...


	5. Maybe he's moved on

**Kagami's POV**

I was surprised that Mai-chan had the nerves to actually say that to me. I actually thought we would become friends. Guess I was wrong... I have to get to my photo shoot anyway. Misaki thought we should add Kuroko in a picture because he was invisible to everyone and she felt bad for him so we took a photo with Kuroko. I thought the outcome was great. [ just type 'zerochan 1275027' in google. It should be the first one ]**[Credit to owner of photo. I do not own it]**

** I** was about to take a sip of my soda when the cameraman interrupted me. "Okay, Misaki wants to add a little fire to this next picture. So Kise we need you to lay on the bed and Kagami lay on top of kise and look like you're kissing him." I just stood there. Like a frozen snowman. Like Olaf. Did I hear this right? "Hurry up we don't have all day guys." I sighed and crawled on top of Kise. It was a bit awkward so when the cameraman took the picture I was relieved.

"Okay! you guys are excused. I just got an important phone call so we need to end early."  
"Uh... okay bye Misaki" I waved to everyone and ran back to the limo.

This was an awkward photoshoot...

**Kise's POV**

YOSH! YOSH! I GOT TO KISS KAGAMICCHI! YOSH! I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW! But that photo was so wrong. It's obvious that IM THE SEME AND KAGAMICCHI IS THE UKE. right? I can't imagine him as my seme... *nosebleed*

"Kise?"  
"Huh? what is it Kagamicchi?"  
"Why is your nose bleeding"  
"HUH? OH UH ITS JUST A LITTLE WARM IN HERE THATS ALL..."  
"okay?..."

**Aomine's POV**

I'm so frustrated right now... if i'm going to ask Kagami on a date I've gotta do it right. I can't decide what to wear! The white tux or the black tux... I ALREADY GOT THE FLOWERS AND THE RESERVATION SO I CAN'T BAIL NOW. UGHHH. Maybe some time on facebook will calm me. I took out my laptop from under my bed and placed it on my lap. F-a-c-e-b-o-o-k. Okay. I scrolled down my news feed but stopped at a suspicious picture. IS THAT KISE AND KAGAMI!? wait... hm... I would've thought Kise was the seme.

Wait! That's not the point! WHY ARE THEY KISSING!? KAGAMI IS MINE! ONLY MINE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU KISE. Oh who am I kidding. I cheated on Kagami. He's never going to forgive me. Maybe he's moved on. [ prntscr 55k4zx ] [once again credit to owner of picture.]

Sorry this chapter is short. I am having family problems right now and I have a lot of school work to do. It's also 1:57 AM...


End file.
